Over the Seas
by Sano
Summary: Based on 'The Little Mermaid.' All Prince Samuel wanted was to live his life according to his own rules, but he never knew that saving a human could change the course of the rest of his life. Hevans, Quick. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The Prince of the Ocean

**Title: Over the seas**

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt, some Finchel and whatever other couples I can come up with.

**Warnings:** Fluff

**Ratings: **PG13 for now but would go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Summary: **All Prince Samuel wanted was to live his life according to his own rules, and he never knew that saving a human could change the course of the rest of his life.

**Author's notes:** Inspired by Ajjizom's Hevans drawing of a merman Sam with his own Kurt statue and the whole Hevans does Little Mermaid art. This series is for you, Allison!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Prince of the Ocean

* * *

"Hey, man, have you ever wanted, to like, be a human?" Prince Samuel Evans asked his best friend, Noah Puckerman, who was sitting on a boulder and idly strumming his guitar. The mohawked-merman flashed him a bewildered look.

"Why? Those dirty fish-eaters? Don't tell me that you're gonna go all cannibal on me man!"

Sam laughed and shook his head, "No, dude. Not the fish-eating thing. I just think that humans have so much stuff going on up there… and we people down here, just have this!" He gestured his hands at the expanse of ocean around him.

In all of his sixteen years, Sam had already explored almost everything that the deep blue ocean had to offer. He'd already gone swimming with the dolphins over the stretch of the pacific and had gone shark-hunting with his father. He'd made acquaintance with all of the prominent aquatic creatures in the ocean floor and hung out with the surprisingly cool North Pole penguins.

The ocean was cool and everything, but Sam Evans was sick of it 2 years ago. He was the eldest son in line for the throne and his father never went a day without reminding him, to his utter annoyance.

Casting a wistful look at the shimmer of the ocean's surface, he sighed and grabbed the guitar from Puck.

It was only mid-afternoon and there was _nothing_ to do.

Just when he and Puck were almost dozing off in their respected boulders, a scissor-tail sergeant fish bearing the kingdom's insignia cleared his throat and boomed, "The King request his Highness' presence in his chambers immediately."

Standing up quickly, he shot a glance at his sleeping friend and nodded to the sergeant. "Okay, do you know what he wants? Did something major happen?" The creature remained silent. His father never requested his presence during the afternoon; they usually meet in the morning for the daily sessions with the Kingdom's advisors. His father always spent his afternoons working alone in his chambers and they see each other again at supper. The King was all about routine and consistency so it was weird to see a break in the schedule.

Must be important, the blond prince thought and went straight to his father's chambers.

His Father was sitting on his throne when he arrived, and was talking to a dignified-looking man who Sam recognized as one of the dukes in his father's strongholds and next to him was a beautiful girl with long braided blond hair, he recognized her from her debut ball last month that their family had attended. The girl refused to meet his eyes as she stood, her hands tightly folded together. Sam bowed and smiled at them both and stood in front of his father.

"My boy, I trust you remember Duke Fabray and his daughter, Quinn?" At Sam's nod, his father continued, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you'll be seeing a lot of the Fabrays over the next few days." The King shook the other man's hand and the pair left the room.

Sam was confused, "What did you want to see me for, your Highness?"

His father was examining the military reports when he answered, "We've talked about it, and we decided that you and Quinn will be married."

"What? I never agreed to that! I've barely met the girl, and now you're saying that I should marry her?" Sam knew he was being disrespectful. But he refused to accept this.

"Samuel." Just that one word, laced with steel and authority, made the boy stop his rambling.

"You will marry the Fabray girl. It is your duty as prince of this kingdom. The papers have been drawn and signed. You will be married a month from now."

Sam left after a moment of silence, swimming so fast it was as if sharks were chasing him.

Puck found him as he was streaking out of the kingdom and caught his arm before he dashed off, "Woah man! What did the old man say?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair distractedly, his eyes darting back and forth in panic. "I'm getting married, Puck. It was all arranged without my knowledge." His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Who's the girl?"

"Quinn Fabray, the daughter of Duke Fabray." If it weren't for his dilemma, Sam would've noticed the stricken look on the other boy's face. The boy looked as if he was punched in the gut.

A shaft of brightly colored lights shimmered on the ocean floor; Sam looked up and saw the shadow of a ship on the surface. Without another thought he started for the ship but his best friend grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Are you fucking crazy, dude? You can't go up there! If someone catches us we'll be flayed alive!" But Sam shook his arm out of the other boy's hand and swam towards the vessel. With a heavy sigh, Puck followed.

Breaking the surface, Sam couldn't prevent himself from smiling as he stared at the magnificent ship in front of them. Fireworks were shot into the darkening sky and the colors were so bright that both he and Puck were mesmerized. Swimming onto the side of ship he grabbed hold of one of the heavy ropes anchoring barrels to the hard wood and hoisted himself up onto a side plank.

"You are out of your freakin' mind!" Puck shouted and Sam hissed at him to keep quiet. The blond boy reached down for Puck but the other boy shook his head in refusal.

"Come on, Puck! We'll just take a look and then we'll go back to our lame lives." The other boy looked wary for a few seconds then finally grabbed onto Sam's hand and he was hoisted unceremoniously onto the plank beside him.

There was a shaft at the sides of the ship in case of water on the deck to pour through and it afforded the two boys an excellent view of the action on the ship. There were a group of musicians playing a jaunty song and there was a freakishly tall boy standing in the middle of the deck who was making a grand speech. The other members of the crew surrounded him, holding tankards of ale and looked drunk or at least buzzed and were laughing at the boy's antics.

"You guys are the most awesome crew that a prince can ever wish for. But this trip wouldn't be quite so awesome without my stepbrother who could talk a king out of his own kingdom!" Raising his own goblet of wine, he pointed it to a well-dressed figure who was sitting on a crate, legs crossed confidently. But the teenage mermen couldn't see his face since his back was to them, but Sam immediately noticed the immaculately-coifed brown hair and he felt his face heating up for some unknown reason.

The crew was cheering drunkenly when the taller teen grabbed the smaller boy to stand in front of a very large covered object. "This is for you, Kurt Hummel, Happy sixteenth Birthday!" Two men pulled the covering off and revealed a statue that Puck and Sam assumed was made in likeness of the birthday celebrant.

The statue was cast in pure-white marble and depicted the boy kneeling on one knee, one hand placed proudly across the chest and the other holding a sword on the side. The tall teen was undeterred by the lack of response from his stepbrother and encouraged the crew to cheer again.

Finally there was a reaction; the smaller boy called Kurt smacked his brother on the arm. "How did you manage to have this made? This isn't me, Finn Hudson! And if you think I walk around with a sword clasped in my hands, you are sadly mistaken!"; There was a note of fury in the boy's voice and the crew was laughing as he blistered his stepbrother's ears with a scalding lecture on the statue's and his own proportions.

Puck was snickering as he watched the scene and was oblivious to the other boy's thunderstruck expression. Sam stared at the human's face and thought that nothing that perfect can be found under the ocean. Even masked with fury, the alabaster skin was flawless but what really tugged at the undersea prince's heart were the piercing eyes that flashed from green to blue in the fading sunlight.

The festivities were interrupted when the sky was disturbed by flashes of lightning. The crew was spurred into action at the sign of the coming storm and feet thudded onto the deck as ropes were pulled and sails were refolded so as not to get struck by lightning. The brothers on deck were shouting orders and Puck was tugging on Sam's arm to escape but the blond was unresponsive and so the larger teen jumped back into the water and was shouting for Sam to follow.

Suddenly a streak of lightning hit the deck and all hell broke loose. Fire spread quickly over the deck and Sam was thrown back into the water from the shock. 3 lifeboats were dropped into the water and Sam and Puck quickly swam away at a safe distance to avoid being discovered.

The crew got into boats and the boy called Finn was shouting at Kurt to follow him into the last boat but another shaft of lightning erupted between them. The larger teen was thrown into water and the men grabbed him and pulled the unconscious boy onto the lifeboat.

Kurt looked scared out of his wits as he mulled over how he could jump into water with the fire surrounding the deck. The crew was maneuvering the boat to a distance where they could catch their remaining captain, but the strong winds threw the boats from side to side and they feared capsizing.

There was an explosion from the deck of the ship and Kurt was thrown into water, the men tried to reach him but the boy was unconscious and sank faster than an anchor. Sam went under towards the boy despite Puck's protests. He was pumping his tail faster than he'd ever done in his life, keeping sight of the rapidly sinking body.

Finally he caught the boy and quickly wrapped his arms around the compact body. Later he would think about the sense of completeness that came over him at the feel of the dark hair plastered to his cheek, later he would contemplate how he could feel so strongly about a _human _who most probably ate fish for breakfast.

For now his priority was to keep Kurt alive.

They broke the surface and Sam swam steadily towards the patch of land in the distance. The smaller boy was already coughing up saltwater against his neck and the merman gave an audible sigh of relief. He lugged the boy onto safety, his tail prickling at the feel of the dry sand.

Huffing loudly, he fell besides the unconscious boy and couldn't keep himself from touching the other boy's face. He smiled in wonder at the perfectly-shaped brows and soft, plump lips and fought the urge to bring his own against them.

"Kurt…" Sam whispered while stroking his cheeks. The boy was still mercifully, out cold. "Kurt." he repeated. Just those four letters made his heart thump so loudly that he was surprised that it didn't wake the boy up.

He wished… Oh, how he wished… the boy was snapped out of his reverence when he heard noise coming from the island behind him. He quickly jumped into the water just as a dog ran into the shore and proceeded to wake Kurt up with licks to the chin and neck. People started arriving and Sam glimpsed the boy, Finn, wrap his arms around Kurt in unabashed relief.

Closing his eyes against the scene, he swam towards the ocean floor, his heart lodged in his throat. 

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **So how was it? The Little Mermaid was actually my absolute favorite Disney fairytale, and I have the DVD to prove it! I don't know how long this will be, it depends on how the story would go.


	2. Engagement

**Title: Over the seas**

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt, some Quick and whatever other couples I can come up with.

**Warnings:** Fluff

**Ratings: **PG13 for now but would go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Summary: **All Prince Samuel wanted was to live his life according to his own rules, and he never knew that saving a human could change the course of the rest of his life.

**Author's notes:** Inspired by Ajjizom's Hevans drawing of a merman Sam with his own Kurt statue and the whole Hevans does Little Mermaid art. This series is for you, Allison!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Engagement

* * *

_Shit! He was late!_ Sam thought as he swam furiously. Damn that overly-fluffy seaweed bed! Damn Puck for getting him drunk last night!

If he didn't make it, he would personally bash his fist into the mohawked merman's skull. Seeing the familiar island, he pumped his tail faster. Sunlight was already shimmering on the surface of the water and he cursed his best friend to the bottom of the shark-infested ocean.

A few more feet and he finally arrived.

Breaking the surface of the water as quietly as he could, he slowly swam to the large boulder that almost seemed second home to him each morning for the past week. Peeking around the edge, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the lithe boy sitting gracefully on the rocks by the shore.

It seemed only yesterday that Sam had finally found the only person that made his life complete, but knowing that the person was actually a human didn't deter the future King of the Ocean one bit.

But it was a whale-sized hurdle that he couldn't even begin to cross.

He tossed and turned that night after the shipwreck, his pretty little blond head wracked with ideas on how to be together with Kurt. He considered going up to the surface and just telling him, but he quickly scrapped that idea since exposure of mermaids to humans was forbidden. Not only would he be endangering himself, but he would be killed by his father if he found out.

Slowly, with that huge-ass trident.

Plus, he didn't even know if Kurt would fall in love with him… something that beautiful probably had a legion of suitors just begging to be noticed, and Sam wasn't fond of getting his proposal slapped back into his face.

How could he court a human when he couldn't even manage to show himself without leading the other boy into a seizure?

Hoping to discover more about his ethereal love, he swam to the island where he left him the day before, hiding behind a boulder close to the shore as the first few glimmers of sunlight broke through the clouds.

The blond prince had no idea if Kurt would appear or not, but his gut told him to wait, that he needed a glimpse of the other boy before Sam changed his whole life just so he could be part of his.

Then as if by some awesome God in heaven, Kurt appeared on the shore. The boy seemed deep in thought as he twirled a wicked-looking sai sword in his left hand while walking. He sat down on one of the rocks on the beach, was quiet for a moment, and then began humming a bittersweet melody.

Sam watched, entranced at the boy's graceful hands twirling the sharp piece of metal as if it were made of ribbon and was slowly being seduced by the boy's voice.

For half an hour Kurt sat on the shore, silent except for the humming and the twirling, eyes scanning the water, as if searching for something, or someone. Then he would sigh heavily, stand up and walk back to the castle.

The next day Kurt came back to the beach with Sam hiding a mere few feet away from him. The merman would always be silent, content watching his love from afar, wishing with all his heart that he could reveal himself.

On the third day, Sam was leaning into the boulder when his arm hit a stray rock perched on top and it fell to the water with a splash. It was a small rock, but for all the silence of the ocean the sound was like a seal jumping into the water.

Kurt's head whizzed to where the blond boy was hiding, his back flat against the boulders, not even daring to breathe. The boy took 3 steps towards the water and Sam almost peed in his fins, then deciding that removing his designer leather boots off just so he could wade into the water to investigate a splash in the **freakin' ocean** was apparently too much paranoia, even for him. Then the human left and Sam was allowed to breathe again.

And so the routine began. The prince who never liked waking early unless it was due to his father's threats on killing him if he didn't arrive to the morning sessions on time, suddenly made the effort to wake up 2 hours before the scheduled meetings just so he could stare at Kurt and imagine that he was one of those sai swords.

On this particular day, Kurt seemed more perturbed than usual. Usually Sam would only see a purse of his lips, or a sigh. But this morning, his beautiful Kurt had a frown marring his features. He would give up his entire collection of 'Captain Seaweed and the jellyfish wars' just so he could hold the boy in his arms and comfort him.

The half hour was almost up and Sam watched with longing as Kurt stood up, brushed the sand carefully from his form-fitting pants and started to walk away. He saw the other boy's lips move. It might've been his imagination, or the wind's trick of carrying the boy's whispered words but Sam felt his chest tighten at those three words.

"Where are you?"

* * *

The prince was due in his father's chambers in an hour so he decided to get breakfast before heading there when he was detained by Puck.

"Dude! Where the hell have you been? Your dad has been ready to kill me because I couldn't tell you where you were!" Puck all but yelled at him.

"I was just at the surface, visiting Kurt." Sam whispered.

Puck looked ready to explode, "WHAT? You were at the sur-" Sam clamped a hand over his best friend's mouth before anyone heard them. Then another soldier from the kingdom suddenly appeared and proceeded to lead Sam to the receiving room where the Fabrays were apparently waiting for them.

Sam looked back at Puck, "Do you want to come with me, man? I would really like it if you met Quinn."

"Nah, man… blondes aren't my type."

"How did you know she's blonde?"

"Erm, just a guess…" Shooting a confused look at his friend, Sam swam away, his stomach in knots at meeting his future bride.

"So… what do you do in your spare time?" Sam asked Quinn as they explored the royal gardens of the East wing. The rare corals and sea flowers were talked about all over the ocean, since most of them were imported from foreign seas by his late mother.

Quinn had been silent throughout breakfast earlier with their fathers, speaking only when a question was directed at her. His father had said that the girl was perfect, misinterpreting her silence as being timid and following the dictates of decorum.

Sam fought himself from stating that her quietness wasn't borne of good manners, that the feeling of a net closing around you was a feeling he knew only too well. But he remained silent and just nodded in agreement with his father.

The girl was still silent, so Sam spoke again, "The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" He waited for a response, anything at all to give notice to this farce of an engagement.

The last thing he expected was for the girl to burst into tears. At a loss, Sam looked around for a handkerchief or something, gave up and just led Quinn to sit on the stone bench. He sat down next to her and was patting her back awkwardly as she cried into his chest.

Quinn was hiccupping as she spoke, her voice choked with sadness. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sam. Our p-p-parents are forcing us to m-m-marry… I ju-just want you t-to know that I didn't plan this. You are the l-last-" She sniffed lamely and turned silent, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Quinn. I know what it's like to be forced into doing something by a parent." Sam shrugged, "I've been doing it since the day I was born. It's even written into my daily schedule, right after my 10 o'clock bathroom break." Quinn's face lit up with a small smile, which Sam returned.

They simply held each other for the next few minutes, each one trapped in a path that neither chose, but glad that they would be sharing it with someone who understood. Finally, Quinn lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and the prince stood up, holding out a hand to her. "So, shall we head back inside?"

Quinn shook her head, "Do you mind if you went ahead? I would like to be alone just for a few minutes." Nodding slowly, Sam went back inside the palace. She sighed heavily when the boy's form disappeared into the castle.

"What's up, melf?" Noah Puckerman appeared from behind one of the rare corals lining the garden and Quinn's heart leaped to her throat at the sight of the teenage merman.

"Go away, Puck. You have no business here." She snapped.

The other boy insolently leaned against the coral, his voice edged with amusement. "That's not what you told me on your debut. You seemed all up in my busi-" But was cut-off by the enraged mermaid.

"Don't ever speak of that night again! I was drunk and like the gentleman that you were, you took advantage of me!" Such a malevolent glare would've melted a lesser creature but Puck stood his ground, delighting in the exchange.

"Hey, you wanted it too!"

"Just go away." Puck didn't move, and she ground out. "I said, _GO. AWAY. PUCK_." Finally the boy seemed to get the hint and once he was gone, Quinn sat down again in defeat.

Her hand slowly crept over her stomach, fresh tears running down her face.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Sorry if the updates are slow. I'm just taking real good care of this baby since the Little Mermaid is such a classic and I really don't want to ruin the plot. But please don't expect it be exactly like the story, I'll only be picking up on a few elements of the classic. Thank you for reading!

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	3. Enough is Enough

**Title: Over the seas**

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt, some Quick and whatever other couples I can come up with.

**Warnings:** Fluff

**Ratings: **PG13 for now but would go up in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Summary: **All Prince Samuel wanted was to live his life according to his own rules, and he never knew that saving a human could change the course of the rest of his life.

**Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long for me to make an update. Lots of plot ideas for this series and I'm trying to fix everything up. Please be warned that I will not be following the original LM plot, just the concept and some of the elements. Hope you guys still like it!

Thank you to tumblr, the Kumbledore Army and the canoe for keeping me inspired to write for this wonderful pairing. I suddenly had the inspiration when Chris Colfer tweeted Chord Overstreet, TWICE in ONE DAY. COLFERSTREET FTW.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Enough is enough

Sam had just walked out of his father's chambers during one of their daily sessions, his head pounding with a severe headache because of the amount of paperwork for the wedding. Marriage contracts, agreements, blueprints for the castle that were being built on a plot of seafloor a few miles from the Kingdom… it was enough to make the blond prince tear out his hair in frustration.

The wedding was in two weeks and Sam was starting the feel the ephemeral net closing in. His father only gave him a 15 minute break to 'clear the muddle' out of his head before they resumed talking about the wedding.

It was times like these that he wished a shark would just come out and bite his head off, anything to get him out of this sham of a wedding ceremony.

He was walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat and was wracking his head on what to do about Kurt, but ended up fantasizing about the human wrapped in his arms when his fantasy was rudely interrupted by a shout from his best friend.

"EVANS! Man, have I got a surprise for you!" Seriously, the way that Noah Puckerman manhandled him every single day would've gotten a local merman flayed alive by the royal army as the mohawked-merman grabbed his forearm none-too-gently and dragged him outside the huge double doors of the kingdom.

The guards were already used to the sight of the arguing prince and his best friend since they've been little kids and used to throw shells at each other over who gets the last cup of chocolate pudding, and were unfazed by the daily display.

But the soldiers unknowingly enjoyed their bickering. The ocean floor was often quiet and boring and the unlikely friendship between the blond prince and the commoner was something that brightened up the kingdom.

"Would you just tell me what's going on, Puck? I have to get back or my father would kill me!" Sam was getting tired of always being dragged to whatever shenanigans that Puck had planned, like the time that he found an underground bar that served drinks to under-aged sea creatures.

He was not gonna go home drunk again, his ears practically bled as he remembered the scalding lecture he got from his father the next day about 'decorum' while nursing a major hangover.

Puck ignored him and continued to drag Sam somewhere that would probably get them killed or get them into trouble. "Just calm yo tits, dude. We're almost there!"

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to rain a volley of insults and expletives onto his best friend's head when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His eyes widened and the dumbstruck expression on his face had Puck bursting into laughter.

Right in front of him was the statue of Kurt Hummel that was given as a gift by his stepbrother. Swimming over to the statue slowly, Sam lifted a hand to the marble cheek. It wouldn't compare to the real thing, but the features were almost similar that the now-familiar ache of longing started in his chest again.

Puck was laughing his ass off at how flabbergasted Sam looked but then quieted as he watched his best friend touch the statue's face as gently as he would do with the real person. He shook his head as an image of a beautiful blonde girl with a smile that could turn his innards into mush flashed into his mind.

"You're really into him, huh?" Puck asked. Sam turned to him, a weary look on his face.

"Being 'into him' is the understatement of the year, Puck." He sighed loudly and looked at the statue's face again. "How did you get this?"

A triumphant grin spread across his face as he answered, "I was with dad earlier on his patrol when we saw this here. We were supposed to bring it to the workshop so they could use it or something, but I asked him if I could have it for when we have shooting practice." He was obviously proud of his ruse but Sam wasn't convinced.

"Dude, I'm totally grateful that you got this but what if your dad says something?" Sam was practically hyperventilating with a mix of fear if his dad discovered the statue and excitement over the fact that his friend knew how much the statue would mean to him.

"Don't worry about it, man. Dad's not a blabbermouth. He's a soldier so he's pretty tight-lipped about everything." His friend was silent as he stared at the statue and the mohawked-teen sighed.

"How are the wedding preparations?"

"Utter hell, man. Father won't be satisfied until the Ocean will be puking gold and guts about the wedding but Quinn… she's been great through all this. We like each other and all as friends, but being married? I… I don't really know what to do…" He trailed off and Puck clapped him on the back before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Sam sat down besides the statue and laid his head on its knee, imagining that it was Kurt's lap as he thought of his future with Quinn and how unbearably bereft it would be without Kurt in his life.

* * *

The King was known for his volatile temper, and anyone who ever saw him with his trident would have good reason to never cross him. And he never really dealt with the palace guards personally, but today he made an exception since Sam never came back to their meeting.

"Where is Samuel?" King Evans practically boomed at the sentry of palace guards lining the entryway. Trained as they were to remain stoic, some of the mermen guards were quaking in their spots.

The King crossed his arms over his chest and was practically shaking from rage, the trident was flashing menacingly as it floated beside him. He raised his eyebrow at an unfortunate soldier in front of him and the guard stammered out, "H-He left an hour ago, your Highness. He was with Noah Puckerman. We d-don't know where they went."

Absorbing this information, King Evans grabbed the trident and shouted, "Out of the 300 hundred people who work in this kingdom, NONE of you know where the prince went?" When they remained silent, the king went on insulting the guards for their stupidity and ignorance when suddenly one of the soldiers stepped out from the side of the line.

"Your Highness, I have a feeling where they might be." Levi Puckerman never spoke out of turn during his career as one of the royal palace guards. He wasn't that distinguished as a soldier and people have whispered that the only reason he was still in the palace was because of his son's friendship with the prince. But he really couldn't stand by when the King was obviously inches from killing someone.

Finally, the King stopped in his ranting and nodded at him, "Lead me there."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" A melodious voice spoke up.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked at the sudden onslaught of sunlight, "What the-" The waters never got this bright, even at midday, and was already pulling the blankets over his head to shut out the offending light when hands suddenly pulled the sheet out his hands.

"Five more…" Sam trailed off, really, how could he form any coherent thought when the boy of his dreams was sitting in front of him on the bed, and smiling so sweetly that his heart stopped.

Oh, God. If he was dreaming, please never wake him up.

He must've been staring because the other boy was suddenly chuckling, "I know you're slow in the mornings but really, Sam, you have got to get dressed. We have a million things to do today and the tailors are already here and…" The blond prince was mesmerized by the way the human's lips moved as he recited a list of things they had to get done for the day.

"Kurt!" Sam was getting confused, "What's happening?" His head was spinning with visions of Kurt during the shipwreck, as he sat on the seashore and humming a tune, of Quinn crying into his shoulders.

But Kurt was serene as he spoke, "It's for our wedding! Now come on!" He pulled the blond to his feet and Sam freaked out when he looked down and saw his tail had turned into clothed legs.

_What the actual fuck?_

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, "Wake up, Sam!" Sam looked at the beautiful boy, down at his legs, then back to the brunette. His head spun again and he felt close to throwing up.

"Wake up… wake up… wake up… wake up… WAKE UP, SAMUEL!"

He felt a smack against the back of his head and he suddenly darted up from his position on the floor, hitting his head on the statue's arm, as the image of Kurt disappeared. Sam whipped his head around and his stomach plummeted at the sight of his father in all his raging glory. Levi Puckerman was behind him and was looking down in silence.

_Shit_, a voice muttered in his head.

"Uh, F-Father, what are you doing here?" He stood up in front of the statue, attempting a casual look while his father eyed the statue of a human with disapproval, a frown on his face.

"I was waiting for you and you never came back. I though you were off gallivanting on one of your childish adventures with Noah but apparently you were fawning all over this…" He gestured disdainfully at the marble Kurt, "… hateful thing."

Sam chose to ignore his father's last remark, because the King was angry enough already and better to get him away before he did anything drastic with the remaining tie he had with Kurt Hummel. "I-I fell asleep. I'm really sorry. So why don't we get back?" He was starting to swim off, but his father remained standing in front of the statue.

"Kurt… was it? I heard you mumble that name while you were sleeping."

The blonde prince felt dread settling in his stomach as the trident in his father's hands flashed. "Uhm that was nothing… just a silly dream, I think we should really get back now, your Highness." Wary hazel eyes looked into his father's narrowed ones and he didn't have the time to react before the trident slashed in the water and a beam of light shot into the statue's chest.

"No!" Sam shouted and Levi winced at the note of pain in the boy's voice. He didn't know what the statue really was; only that Noah insisted that he keep it for Sam. He thought that it was trivial, but apparently, something much more serious was connected to the statue of the human and the blond prince.

The noise of the marble bursting into pieces echoed loudly throughout the ocean and the boy sank to the sand next to the pile of rubble, his dreams crumbling into pretty much the same state, and for the first time in his life raised furious eyes to his father. "You didn't have to do this!" He shouted.

King Evans was surprised at his son's indolence, "Are you stupid enough to think that I don't know what you've been doing for the past week? Going to the surface and mooning over some _human boy_." At the boy's shocked expression, he continued, "Do you actually believe that the heir to the crown can be with a _human_?" His voice was laced with disgust, whether because his son was in love with a human or that the human's gender was male, Sam couldn't tell. Knowing his father, either way he was doomed.

"You and your childish dreams! You are to marry Quinn Fabray and you start clearing your head of those stupid dreams. You are the future King of this Kingdom and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! Try to remember that, Samuel." After one last disappointed look at his son, King Evans swam away with Levi, who threw the broken boy an apologetic look before following.

Sam was letting his hands sift through the rubble, trying to find a piece that wasn't totally destroyed and lifted the largest piece left. He stared into Kurt's face for a moment and stood up, clutching the piece of marble in his hands tightly as he swam towards the dark waters where the sea witch, Sue Sylvester, lived.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Again, thank you for everyone who's been following the series! And for those who don't know, I'm Marga a.k.a wantmore83 from tumblr.

Keep the kum-ments coming!


End file.
